


Save Water (Shower Together)

by fonulyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean joins Castiel in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Water (Shower Together)

**Author's Note:**

> So I sort of re-watched all of Supernatural from the beginning of S4 in the past couple of months and it made me want to write a little something. I ended up with three little ficlets and here's one of them, to sort of test the waters, haha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The tiled wall is cool against Castiel’s palms as he leans against it for support, spreading his legs slightly to prevent slipping on the wet floor. It’s already way past noon, but it’s a free Sunday so the entire morning was spent in bed, first screwing shamelessly and then taking a long nap that left him a little disoriented. Yet the water pounding against his shoulders and his back, dripping from his hair, is slowly beginning to wake him up properly.

A large palm lands on his side, another on his shoulder blade, and instinctively Castiel relaxes into the touch. “I thought you wanted to sleep longer,” he says. “What made you change your mind?”

“I figured,” Dean says, voice still scratchy from sleep, “why waste water when we can shower together?” He presses closer already, and it’s sort of impressive how he’s again half-hard even after the vigorous activities from earlier. He’s not _that_ young anymore, but maybe a rare free day with nothing planned has positive effects on his virility.

Castiel snorts, but he refrains from pointing out that their showers together always end up taking longer than their separate showers would. It’s not like he cares about the wasted time, or the wasted water, when Dean ghosts fingertips down his spine in a way that makes him shiver. Instead he lets his head fall forward, until his forehead rests against the wall, and closes his eyes to focus on the sensations. 

Teasingly, Dean scrapes his teeth over the back of Castiel’s neck, grinning against the damp skin right after. He slides two fingers inside of Castiel at once, knuckle-deep, and Castiel’s body gives in easily. He’s still stretched and slick from rounds one and two, before they even got out of bed, and they both know that prep could be dealt with very quickly this time around. 

It’s not what Dean has in mind, though. Instead, he crooks his fingers, slowly shifting them around until he finds what he’s looking for and Castiel cries out, entire body tensing with the sudden spark of pleasure. Dean takes that as his cue to add another finger, but even then shows no signs of hurry. He keeps fucking into Castiel with his fingers, alternating between rubbing the exact right spot and just avoiding it altogether, attempting to draw this out as much as he can. 

All the while, he keeps planting small kisses over Castiel’s shoulders, spiced up with additional little nips with his teeth. Half the time he might be murmuring something, too, but the words are too softly spoken for Castiel to pay them any mind. He enjoys hearing Dean’s voice, though, enjoys the familiarity of it, the way it makes him feel like he belongs. 

When Dean slips his other hand around Castiel’s waist and wraps his fingers around his erection Castiel can’t hold back the low groan that spills from him, and it’s only after two deep breaths that he manages to get any sort of coherent words out. “If you’re not going to fuck me in the next five seconds I’m going to finish without you,” he warns, a grin tugging his lips as he tilts his head enough to meet Dean’s gaze over his shoulder.

Dean is grinning right back at him, eyes dark with want, and doesn’t answer before he’s stolen a slow, filthy kiss. He does withdraw his hand, though, after one last slow stroke. “I wouldn’t mind,” he whispers right against Castiel’s lips, before the soft smile stretches into a cocky smirk, “then again, if you’re _demanding_ …” 

“Yes, yes I am,” Castiel responds, laughter in his voice, before capturing Dean’s lips in another kiss. It’s shorter than the one before, and when they part Dean is already pulling back his fingers to move further. 

Castiel closes his eyes when Dean begins to sink into him, and tilts his head backwards until it’s resting against Dean’s shoulder. The water from the shower gets into his eyes and into his mouth, but he can’t be bothered to move an inch when there are much more pressing matters at hand. Dean is gripping his hips tight, setting a fast pace straight from the beginning, and it’s exactly what they both want. 

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean urges after a bit, “lean forward. You could help me out a bit.” He places a palm against Castiel’s back, and that’s all the urging that’s needed. Obediently Castiel shifts, his forearms against the wall as he bends his back, the new position allowing him to push back to meet every single thrust. 

Yet he can’t help himself. “Are you getting old? You never minded doing all the work,” he points out, the grin audible in his voice even when he’s clearly out of breath. 

“I thought this was supposed to be a team effort,” Dean counters, effectively ending the exchange with a harsh snap of his hips that makes them both cry out instead. He’s gripping Castiel’s hips so tight it’s bound to leave marks behind, and it takes him a moment to register there’s something else he could be doing with his hands. 

“C’mon, Cas,” he repeats his words from earlier, right as he cups Castiel’s balls, then teasingly runs his fingers along the underside of his erection. “Come for me.” He keeps the touches light, in clear contrast to the rough thrusts that drive them both higher. He’s had years to learn what exactly gets Castiel off, and if he takes pride in the skills he’s gained, well… he’s got all the right to, he thinks. 

The only answer Castiel manages is a garbled sound, not really resembling any existing word. He comes hard against the tiled wall, his muscles tightening until another wave of pleasure follows and makes him shudder from head to toe. He barely registers the change when Dean grips his hips tight and drives into him two, three more times, before following him over the edge. 

The water is still thrumming down on them, the sound oddly hypnotic as it mixes with their heavy breaths in the otherwise silent room. Neither of them speaks, not until Dean lets out a low chuckle. “So much for saving water.”

Castiel laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable tumblr link here](http://thursday29th.tumblr.com/post/141722071206/save-water-shower-together-deancastiel), if you're so inclined :) Also come say hi!


End file.
